The present invention relates to a window regulator for vehicles, and more specifically, to a glass pane holder for connecting a regulator mechanism and a glass pane together.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,026,088 and 4,449,326 own by the same assignee as that of the present application disclose the most standard conventional glass pane holders. This glass pane holder is provided with a frame work formed of a hard synthetic resin, the frame work including a pair or opposed side walls and a bottom, the side walls defining a slot therebetween to receive the end of the glass pane. In the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,088, at least both ends of the slot are provided with ribs protruded from the opposed side walls into the slot. These ribs have surfaces snugly disposed on the glass pane to be received in the slot, and as a result, there is created a clearance between the side walls and the glass plane to receive an adhesive.
Mounting of the holder on the glass pane is accomplished by filling the slot of the holder with a sufficient quantity of adhesives and subsequently inserting the glass pane into the slot. In this case, the glass pane is relatively moved from the top of the slot toward the bottom to introduce the adhesives filled in the slot to the clearance formed between the glass pane and the side walls. However, a part of the adhesives is extruded from the opposite ends of the slot to the exterior to form useless rises such as burr. In the prior art glass pane holder, formation of such useless rises merely brings forth a disadvantage to such an extent as to involve waste of adhesives. However, in a newly proposed glass pane holder, this leads to a great trouble. This newly proposed glass pane holder has, in addition to its prior function that it is mounted on the lower portion of the glass pane to connect the glass pane and the window regulator mechanism, a function that is slidably engaged with a guide member provided interiorly of an automobile door to ensure a smooth movement of the glass pane when the latter is moved up and down. To this end, the prior art device is provided with a driven member which is slidably engaged with a guide member interiorly of the door. The problem remained for settlement is the adhesive forcibly moved from the end of the slot forms the useless rises on the driven member, as a consequence of which the driven member cannot be smoothly engaged with the guide member within the door.